


Teal'c's five favourite board games

by rebeccavoy



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-07
Updated: 2011-04-07
Packaged: 2017-10-17 17:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/179263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebeccavoy/pseuds/rebeccavoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title: Teal’c’s Five Favourite Board Games</p><p>Rating: G<br/>Spoilers: none</p><p>Summary: title tells it all</p><p>Author’s Note: You just know that Teal’c would be a board game junkie – and that he’d win them too!</p><p>Date: May 23, 2008</p><p>Disclaimer: Stargate doesn’t belong to me. Neither do the board games.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Teal'c's five favourite board games

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Teal’c’s Five Favourite Board Games
> 
> Rating: G  
> Spoilers: none
> 
> Summary: title tells it all
> 
> Author’s Note: You just know that Teal’c would be a board game junkie – and that he’d win them too!
> 
> Date: May 23, 2008
> 
> Disclaimer: Stargate doesn’t belong to me. Neither do the board games.

1\. The chess board sat between them like a general’s map of the battlefield: pieces being arranged and rearranged in a continued attempt to gain the upper advantage, collect just one more square of footage.

Despite this, the air between them (while serious) was comfortable in its silence. Games of chess between Jack and Daniel was truly a battle, each piece being moved to accompany each jabbing point of an argument; games with Cassie were filled with laughter and squeals of delight as she realised each day how much closer she was getting to beating her Uncle Jack; and games with Sam were stilted, their equally determined competitiveness eradicating propriety until a teasing comment bought them slamming back to reality. But games between Jack and Teal’c were calm, solid, thoughtful. Teal’c looked forward to that weekly game, to when he was able to practice his strategic abilities against a worthy opponent.

 

2\. When Ry’ac was small he would wait at the door when he knew his father was coming home. If he had been good, if he had been respectful of his mother and mindful of his training, then he knew he would be allowed a special treat: a game of Rom’t’net with his father. In the weeks his father was away, Ry’ac tucked the wooden board with its interlocking sticks away under his bunk, out of his sight. He knew that if he asked his mother she would play with him, but this was for his father; he would wait.

The years had made Ry’ac almost as tall as his father, but when he arrived in the Tau’ri gateroom, a wife and infant tucked under one arm and the battered board under another, Teal’c rose from where he was waiting and went to join him. His son was home.

 

3\. When Jack O’Neill finally put his colonel’s foot down and declared that there would be no more Star Wars viewings on team nights he had to come up with not only a new activity, but one that would pacify the 7 foot sulking Jaffa sitting in his living room. While Jack was more than happy to declare a poker night, Teal’c liked his movies and they had learned the hard way that it was impossible to reason with him when he got like this.

Sam came to the rescue however with a shiny new board game: Trivial Pursuits on DVD.

Now, if only they could find a way to beat the alien.

 

4\. In the corner of Apophis’ throne room there had been a small table holding a golden box. On a few rare occasions Teal’c had been summoned to his Lord’s presence at such a time that permitted him to witness he and his lady playing sennet, moving the jackal-headed pieces with characteristic confidence.

When he had come to the SGC he had noticed the same game sitting on a shelf in Daniel Jackson’s office. It wasn’t gold, or beautiful; in fact it was rather scuffed and loose to the point of breaking, but still it was the same game: the game of the Gods.

When Daniel had caught him staring at it constantly he offered to teach the game to him. It had taken some time for him to bring himself to handle the pieces with any degree of ease but now, as he placed his final victorious piece, he took great satisfaction in his triumph over the small gods he moved around the board.

 

5\. There were few instances that Teal’c had reason to admit complete and utter defeat. His skills as a warrior were rarely met completely and his skills as a citizen of the Tau’ri were increasing with each passing year. Yet as he sat across from his two opponents, both of whom wore matching wide grins and bright eyes, he had never been so willing to accept this defeat.

The games had started when both he and young Cassandra Fraiser had come down with the chicken pox at the same time – it appeared that his symbiote did have a weakness after all, if only they could introduce it to the Goa'uld at large, perhaps they could scratch themselves out of existence. They had both been tucked into a corner of the SGC infirmary, under the careful eye of Dr. Janet Fraiser and been left to entertain themselves. However, when Major Carter had gifted the young girl with a board game, the pair had quickly taken to spending their days on never-ending Monopoly games. When Cassie enlisted a partner in the form of Sam, however, Teal’c found his ruthlessness challenged by their wide eyes and innocent smiles. He had long since accepted the fact that, when it came to these two, he would never win, yet their company made the long hours pass quickly and the game found its way into his favourites.


End file.
